Life After Death
by wallflower17
Summary: After Jinx gets mixed up with Madame Rouge and the Brotherhood of Evil, everyone thinks she's dead. But she's really just starting over as a civilian in Gotham City. What happens when she meets a red-headed, blue-eyed guy at her new job?
1. Chapter 1

**My first flinx story :) Hopefully it's not too crappy, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

'Today! It's today! August 1st! The day when I'm finally going to be accepted into the brotherhood of evil! I'm going to work with Madame Rouge! Forget all the Batman and Robin crap, Madame Rouge and I are the perfect team. And to think, all I needed was to find Kid Flash.' This was all Jinx could think about as she skipped through the hallways of the Hive Fives headquarters. She stopped skipping when she heard hushed voices coming from the closet. She recognized one of them as Madame Rouge and started to listen in on the conversation.

"Today we will finally kill Kid Flash!" she said

"What about the girl?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you taking her back to the HQ in Paris?"

"You idiot!" Rouge said. Jinx had to hold back her laughter.

"What?" the man said

"Can't you see? I lied to her!" Jinx suddenly stopped giggling. "I just need to know where Kid Flash is. I'm going to kill him. After that I won't need her anymore! I'll dispose of her!" Rouge said with her thick accent.

Jinx started to walk back to her room, her face void of emotion. But she felt like crying, or maybe punching Madame Rouge in the face. 'I did not just hear that. No way. She's just using me! She's just gonna kill me along with Kid Flash. She lied! She told me I had potential, that I was good enough! I thought that today, my dreams would finally come true...there's no way in hell I'm letting her get away with this.'

"Sorry little girl but I think I will"

"Oops" Jinx turned around to face Madame Rouge, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Where is Kid Flash?" Rouge yelled

"You think I'm still going to help you? Go find him yourself!"

"Well then I guess I don't need you anymore" she grabbed Jinx by the neck. "You're in my way little girl, I'll just have to get rid of you."

"Kid Flash, it's good to see you" Madame Rouge greeted him

"Where's your sidekick?"

"Who? The Hive girl?" she laughed. "She's not part of the Brotherhood!"

"What do you mean?"

"I used her!" she smiled, "I only wanted to get to you! But she's long gone, I don't need her anymore."

"You bitch!" Kid Flash looked horrified. "Where is she?" he yelled, but he already knew the answer.

"She's dead"

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Review please! And please check out my other story, "Jump", thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I started school today :( lol, I was supposed to post this chapter on the 4th but I got distracted, I ended up watching the vow. It wasn't as good as I thought it would be though. If any of you read my other story, I'm not completely ignoring it. I'm updating tomorrow, It'll probably be in the middle of the night or something because I sleep late and it's friday. Anyway, here's chapter 2 :)**

* * *

Jinx groaned and rubbed her head, she was sore all over. She grabbed her side and felt blood, there was a deep stab wound. When she opened her eyes she expected to see her bedroom ceiling, not garbage, graffiti, and brick walls. 'A dumpster?' Jinx thought. Suddenly she remembered Madame Rouge and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. 'I'm a failure. I have a team of idiots that don't even respect me as a leader. The Brotherhood doesn't want me and Madame Rouge thinks I'm useless. That bitch tried to kill me! I never even got Kid Flash.' She tried to get up multiple times, she was dizzy and everything was blurry. When she finally managed to stay on her feet she looked around. Madame Rouge had dumped her in Gotham City.

She looked like she was supposed to be dead. She took out a holo-ring from her pocket and put it on. Her hair turned brown with pink streaks. She had brown eyes and light skin. Instead of her usual uniform she had just a simple t-shirt and jeans. She had to get back to the Hive Five. She felt like she would pass out any second. She wasn't thinking straight. Jinx stumbled across the sidewalk and tripped into a man reading a newspaper.

"Watch it!" he snapped at her and walked away. Jinx tried to get up but her eyes widened when she saw the front of the newspaper. "HIVE GIRL, JINX, KILLED BY MADAME ROUGE"

"Huh?" she said completely confused. "What the fuck is this?" Jinx ran into the street not really knowing where she was going or what she was doing. She heard skidding cars and honking. People yelled things like "Watch out!" and "What the hell are you doing?" Everything was hazy, all Jinx could see was red lights. She felt someone sweep her off her feet before everything went black.

* * *

Jinx opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in the Hive or the Gotham dumpster, it was an apartment. It was actually really nice. It was comfortable and cozy, but who was the owner?

"Uh hey, you're awake"

"Who are you?" Jinx studied the man who had walked in the room. He looked like he was in his late twenties. He looked Hispanic with his black hair, brown eyes, and dark tan skin. He was tall and actually quite handsome. He looked friendly, Jinx felt like she could trust him.

"I'm Anthony Rodriguez, call me Tony," he smiled at her. "You're crazy, you know that? What where you thinking? You ran into the middle of traffic in Gotham City! And you almost bled to death, you have stab wounds everywhere! Should I call for a hospital or maybe the police?"

"No, I'm fine I think," she laughed

"What's your name?"

"Uh…" she said nervously. What would she do? She couldn't tell him that she was Jinx, leader of the Hive Five. Or that Madame Rouge tried to beat and stab her to death. And to top it all off, she was supposed to be dead. So instead she said "Jennifer Hex." Now that she thought about it, did she really want to go back to Jump City? That crazy life? She was a thief, a freak, and a failure of a villain. Everyone thought she was dead. She could start over and be normal, it was always a silly dream of hers that she never told anyone. But she could have never been normal if she tried. She had pink hair, grey skin, and freaky witch powers. But she had a holo-ring and that's all she needed.

"What happened to you?"

"I got uh…mugged" she lied

"Where do you live? I could take you home"

"Actually I just got here from Jump City and I'm kinda on my own," Jinx said. "But you know, this is a nice place you got here."

"Yup, I live alone. I own this building, I have a Shotokan dojo downstairs."

"Really?" it was official, Jinx would stay in Gotham City and forget everyone, even Kid Flash. "Well I'm a fourth degree black belt and I think you need a roommate. And maybe another instructor."

"Ok Jenny, you have yourself a deal. I'll show you around if you like"

"Cool," Jinx agreed. This was the start of her new, normal life.

* * *

"Ok everyone, I'll see you on Thursday. But green belts and above are welcome to come train with the older kids tomorrow." Jinx said

"Yes sensei!" everyone yelled.

"Remember to bow out before you leave!" It was like Jinx had been working with these kids for years and not just a week. They really took a liking to her. It surprised her, but then she remembered, she wasn't a villain anymore.

"Good class today Jenny," Tony complimented her.

"Thanks Tony," Jinx smiled

"The kids really like you huh?" he asked as they went upstairs

"Yeah, it's kinda weird"

"Why shouldn't they like you? You're a kick-ass martial artist, you're hot, and witty…I'm surprised none of my older students have hit on you yet," he joked

"Shut up Tony!" Jinx wished she could hex him right now. She sat on the couch and turned the news on.

"Tomorrow, Titans East will be meeting with the Titans West in Jump City. Honorary titans Kole, Gnarrk, Thunder, Lightning, Red Star, and Kid Flash will also be attending this meeting" the reporter said

"What are they up to now?" Jinx whispered to herself

"Hey Jenny!" Tony yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah?"

"Did you leave anyone behind in Jump City?"

Jinx thought of her team. She would never admit it but they were the closest thing she had to a family. They were like the brothers she never had, or wanted. "I have five brothers" Jinx replied. "How about you? Why do live alone?"

"All I have is my friends. Actually they help me teach sometimes, but I haven't seen them lately. They're your age, I'll introduce you sometime. Their names are-"

Jinx ignored what he was saying when she heard Kid Flash's voice on the news.

"I've gotten rid of Madame Rouge for a while, but I know she'll be back" he said

"Is the Brotherhood of evil a big threat?" the reporter asked

"Well the Titans West and the Doom Patrol fought them in the Amazon a while ago, but we're not really sure what they're planning. That's why we're meeting up."

"They're getting rid of the honorary Titans," Jinx said

"Huh?" Tony asked

"It's nothing, It's all in the past" Jinx told him and turned off the TV.

* * *

**Review please, if you guys review I'll update earlier :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Don't worry I'm not forgetting about this story, it's just cause of school -_- I already have this whole story planned out ;) If you guys have any suggestions or things you want to see more or less of, just review or you could PM me :) Ok just read the chapter:**

* * *

Wally looked out the window of Titans Tower. It really was a beautiful view. He could see all of Jump City. But there was one place that his eyes kept wandering off to, the Hive HQ. Jinx had been on his mind a lot lately. She was all he could think about. Things haven't been the same ever since she died. It was still hard to believe. He remembered talking to her for the first time like it was only yesterday.

* * *

"Need a little luck?" Kid asked

Jinx turned around and saw a teenage boy leaning on a column. 'This is the guy that's been messing with us? Really?' she thought skeptically. He was kind of good-looking with his messy red hair and sky blue eyes-no! She had to get this guy, not date him. She didn't even know him. "It's only a myth! Who are you?"

"Kid Flash," he answered and ran to a different display, "Fastest boy alive."

"Are you supposed to be a good guy or something?"

"One of the best" he winked at her

"Well?" she paused, "Aren't you gonna take me to jail?"

"I thought maybe I'd get to know you first" he walked toward her. Jinx rolled her eyes at him. "Why do you hang around with those losers? That team of yours is only holding you back."

"I know! That's what I keep telling! - What do you know?" Who does this guy think he is?

"I know that you're too smart for all this"

"Oh, is this the part where you try and convert me? Make me see the air around my ways? You're wasting your time!" she shooed him away

"When you're as fast as me, time is something you've got plenty of" he sped off. He was back before Jinx could even say 'Huh?' "Croissant?" he came back wearing a beret.

Jinx turned away from him and faked a sad voice. "It's too late for me anyways," she looked down at the floor.

"It's never too late"

"What about the Hive Five? They'd come after me," she countered

"Let me worry about them," he assured her

"Where will I go? What will I do?" she was having fun messing with him for once, Leading him on and acting wide-eyed and innocent. She put her hand over her head for dramatic effect.

"Trust me"

Jinx started to reach for his hand. Suddenly she smirked and narrowed her eyes at him. Here comes the best part. "On second thought, nah!" she yelled and hexed the shit out of him.

* * *

Well that last part wasn't to great, but it was great meeting her. She was special, he didn't know many other girls with pink hair and eyes. But there was more to her, he knew it. She wasn't just a cold, evil, witch. She had good in her. He just regretted not getting her to open her eyes before she-

"Dude, you should pay attention before Rob notices," Beast Boy warned him. "He'll probably give you some lame, three-hour lecture about the importance of titans meetings," he laughed

Oh yeah, Wally suddenly remembered where he was. The meeting, the Brotherhood of evil was on the loose again. With nothing else to do, he actually decided to pay attention.

"I don't know what the Brotherhood is up to, but something's not right. Wildebeest is already missing. If things start to get serious, we'll go after Bushido, Argent, Herald, Pantha, and Jericho. Us Titans have to be more careful, we need to stop them before they start any real trouble. You're all dismissed" Robin announced

Jinx would've been a good Titan Wally thought as he got up.

"KF! Wait!" Robin called him

"What do you want?"

"Just be careful with your secret identity. You go to college in Gotham and you're always at Tony's place."

"Thanks mom" Wally's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But you don't need to tell me what to do. Roy and Star go there too you know."

"Don't-"

"What?" Wally interrupted him, "Jealous that Roy is off having fun with your ex?"

"Wally I'm worried about you"

"Whatever, I have an English paper due tomorrow"

"Jinx is dead!" Robin snapped at him

Wally opened his mouth wanting to say something about Robin's failed relationship with Starfire, but nothing came out. He just ran all the way back to Gotham with tears in his eyes.

"Shit, look what you made me do!" Robin said under his breath. He'd made a huge mistake. He shouldn't have mentioned Jinx. Wally had been falling apart ever since she died, he just lost it. His grades were slipping, he went from A's to F's. He was a popular player in school. All he cared about these days was girls and crazy parties with spiked punch. The only person who could actually get through to him was Tony. But there was nothing Robin, or anyone, could do. Jinx was dead, or at least they thought she was.

* * *

"Oh Wally!" some girl moaned. Wally was pretty sure her name was Kitten, but he didn't really care. All he knew was she was the hottest girl in school, every guy in Gotham University wanted her. But she chose him. Why? Wally was the guy that every girl wanted and every guy envied. Suddenly the phone rang. Wally got off of Kitten and answered it.

"Hey Wally" Tony greeted him

"Tony! What's up?"

"You think you could come teach a few classes?"

"No problem, I'll be right there," he hung up. "Sorry, uh Kitten, I gotta go."

"Wally-poo! I'll miss you," she pouted. "Wanna skip class tomorrow and stay here instead?"

"Of course" he said and left

* * *

"Why'd you call me here anyways? I thought you hired a new instructor?" Wally asked after he dismissed his class. He actually wanted to meet her, not just get in her pants.

"She's out looking for a college, she's your age and it's not too far into the school year. Maybe you'll see her tomorrow" Tony joked

* * *

**BTW Jinx and Kid Flash are finally going to meet each other next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! An update! Sorry I have a lot of test and high school interviews and stuff :( I'll probably only post another chapter on the weekend before halloween. OHMYGODGUYS! Thanks for the reviews, until I actually started writing fanfiction, I didn't get why reviews were so important. Oh and if any of you are confused about the story, here: In ch1 the date was august 1st, now they've all started college so it's like october or maybe november. This fic is only going to cover a few months, it's pretty short actually. But anyways, just read now ;)**

* * *

Freaking Tony, Jinx narrowed her eyes and frowned at no one in particular. Except maybe all the slutty girls with makeup caked on their faces. Wasn't this supposed to be Gotham's most prestigious college? This was all Tony's fault. He was the one who suggested that Jinx go to college.

* * *

"Hey Jen, Why don't you go to college?" Tony asked

"Why are you asking? You tired of me already?" Jinx laughed. Honestly, Jinx really didn't need college. She'd learned more than enough already at the Hive. She was basically a genius.

"Yeah Jenny, I hate having you around, you're such a bitch," Tony said sarcastically. "No! College is really fun, a few of my friends go to Gotham U, and you should go too."

* * *

Go ahead he said, it'd be fun! What a lie she thought as she took out her binder and headed off to English class. Jinx looked for an empty seat and sat down after getting to the classroom. Jinx was immediately intrigued. The professor talked about Shakespeare and writers she had only dreamed of studying. She never learned things like this. The Hive taught science, math, history, and most importantly, evil. Plus Jinx was proficient in several languages. There were no creative writing classes, no art or music. This was a nice change. Today was just one of those days where Jinx of the Hive Five was glad to be dead.

"Remember your papers are due this Friday," the teacher said and dismissed everyone.

"Hey," someone greeted Jinx.

"Uh hi, who're you?" asked the boy with ebony hair and sunglasses constantly covering his eyes.

"My name's Richard Grayson, call me Dick. You're new right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, my name's Jenny."

"Well Jenny, you don't have 5 pounds of makeup on so you must be ok, can I walk you to your next class?" he smiled.

"Thanks," Jinx laughed. She looked at him more closely, and she realized he looked a bit familiar, he reminded her of somebody. Jinx shrugged the feeling off, she had never even met Dick before.

"So, where are you from?" he asked as they walked through the halls.

"I just moved here from Jump City."

"Really? A lot of my friends live in Jump, do you ever miss it?" he lied. Actually he just flew the T-car to school everyday, he was only here to keep an eye on Wally and Star, but Jenny didn't need to know that.

"I have a few brothers, who I'm honestly glad to get away from them for a while, but I like Gotham. I think I'll be staying here for-" Robin pulled her out of Wally's path.

Wally turned around and stared at the two. "Hey Dickhead! Who's your new girlfriend? Have you gotten over Kory already?" he laughed.

Dick's face turned almost as red as his Robin uniform. "She's not my-" he tried to reply.

"I really don't give a shit, just watch where you're going next time!"

"Excuse me? First of all, you're the dickhead!" Jinx yelled at him. People started gathering around the three.

"Who's the new girl?" on person said, "Did she just insult West?"

"She's hot!" another guy whispered.

"You were the one walking around with a mirror, do you ever put that thing down?" Jinx turned around and asked Robin loudly, "Is he gay or something?"

Robin tried hard not to laugh. Finally! A girl who would treat KF like the jerk he'd become. Wally couldn't even respond. He just stood there. It was all new to him, a girl who didn't want him from the second she saw him, well other than Jinx.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Wally stuttered and walked away.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Jinx. "Uh, Jen, I'm not gonna lie. That was extremely entertaining. But we should get to class before the entire female population of Gotham U beats you up," Dick suggested. Jinx wanted to tell him she could fight them all but he dragged her to class before she started any more fights.

"Do you have any idea who that was?" Dick laughed as they sat down in math class.

"I don't know? Some kind of school jerk?" she guessed.

"No, he's a friend of mine. He's also the most said to be the most popular guy in this school. And you just treated him like crap!"

"You're friends with him?" she pointed to Wally, who happened to be a row in front of them.

"You know, he's not a complete jerk."

Jinx looked at him skeptically. "Yeah right."

As they walked out of class an hour later, Jinx still wasn't convinced.

"You go ahead to the cafeteria, I'll be there in a minute," Dick said. This was Wally's chance to talk to the new girl. In other words, get into her pants.

"Hey, my name's Wally West."

"Fuck off," Jinx replied immediately.

"Sorry, did I do something to piss you off?" Jinx looked at him like he was an idiot. "Ok! Sorry about earlier, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. Oh, and just so you know, I'm not gay. So maybe we could-"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"You haven't even asked me what my name is!"

"Go ahead," he said.

"Jenny Hex."

'Jennifer Hex? Why was that name so familiar?'

Jinx looked around for Dick's friends, Kory and Roy. Was Kory glaring at her, Jinx wondered as she sat down. "Uh, hi Kory, do I have something on my face?"

"No, your face is acceptable," Starfire said. "Specially since you have caught the attention of my friends, Richard and Wally," she added.

"Oh," Jinx said and started laughing hysterically. "You think- we are-oh Kory!" she said in between laughs.

"Dick and I would never go for her! She's too flat chested for me anyways," Wally added.

"That's not what you were saying a minute ago!" Jinx yelled.

"Wait, so you will go out with me?"

"No!"

"Oh Roy look! Are they not adorable!" Starfire said to her boyfriend.

"Not as adorable as you babe," he said and kissed her

It was that moment that Robin decided to drop in on them. As Wally and Jenny were still fighting like a married couple and Roy and Kory started making out. "Did I miss something?" he asked awkwardly.

* * *

"Tony, college is really stupid, I don't know why you wanted me to go so badly," Jinx said

"Shut up, you know you enjoyed it," he laughed. "You probably saw my friends there!"

"I don't think so," Jinx said disappointed.

Suddenly Wally burst through the door yelling, "Tony!"

It all made sense now. Wally, Grayson, Kory and Roy, they were the friends Tony had been talking about all along. Wally finally noticed Jenny standing there and he realized it too. Jenny Hex, that's why her name was familiar. She was Tony's new instructor.

"HELL NO!" they yelled at the same time.

* * *

**I think that was a crappy chapter, but I needed them to meet somehow. Oh and if any of you are confused, Robin and Star are broken up in this story, she's going out with Speedy. I'm not telling you why, so don't ask me. It's just a minor part of this story, you'll find out later. But they will get back together, because I love robstar. Seriously, if Robin and Starfire aren't a couple in the new series, I will kill someone. Ok bye, have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No school because of Hurricane Sandy! So here, I'm updating ;D enjoy! Review please :) Ok I think I fixed all of the Jenny's/Jinx's...wow these names are starting to confuse me. Thanks to the people who pointed that out :)**

* * *

Wally looked into the mirror in the Dojo and fixed his hair. There wasn't really anything else to do. Class ended fifteen minutes ago, and honestly, he wasn't really sure what he was still sitting around for. He was probably just trying to piss Jenny off. He had decided to make her his new project. She was one of the only girls who could resist him. It was really starting to agitate him. Wally had even gotten Raven under his spell for a few moments, which then provoked Beast Boy to beat Wally up. Or, at least BB tried to. But Wally wasn't too worried, he would win Jenny's heart eventually. After all, he was Kid Flash, fastest boy alive. Their relationship probably wouldn't last too long though. Smash and pass, that was his motto. Wally hadn't even seen Kitten in weeks.

"What are you still doing here? You've been staring into space for the past twenty minutes, what are you even thinking about?" Jinx scolded him. Before Wally could say a word, Jinx interrupted him, "Uh, never mind, I really don't wanna know."

"Hey, wanna go out with me?" Wally asked again.

"Stop asking me that!"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Wally questioned innocently. Jinx was just about ready to strangle him.

"Come on Jen, give him a chance," Tony reassured her

"Fine."

"But- wait, did you just say yes?" Jinx nodded. "YES!" Wally ran out screaming. He was back a second later, "Uh, movies 9 o'clock."

"Dumbass," Jinx said to herself when he finally left.

* * *

Wow, did that really just happen? Jenny said yes! He was just messing with her, he didn't expect her to actually agree on going. He couldn't wait to tell Robin. He ran to Titans Tower faster than the speed of light, literally.

"Hey Rob, guess who got a date with Jenny?" Wally interrupted his conversation with Starfire.

"How adorable! I must go tell Speedy!" she ran out of the living room.

"Wow." He didn't think this day would ever come. Jenny agreed to go out with him?

"I know right! I can't wait to-"

"Why do you even like her? Are you just gonna sleep with her then leave her? Like you do with every other girl? You're such a fucking retard sometimes KF!" Wally stayed silent. "Jenny isn't an idiot Wally, she's not like other girls. If you're just gonna toy with her emotions, just leave her alone. She's not a whore." Wally glared at him. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt guilty. Did he really turn into such a jerk? He was just trying to get over Jinx. But maybe, that was it, something about Jenny reminded him of her. Her temper, the way she talked, even the pink streaks in her hair.

* * *

"Hey Jen," Wally greeted her at the movie theater.

"Let's just get this over with."

Wally remembered his conversation with Robin. "Look, Jenny, if you hate me, just tell me. I know I'm a jerk," he admitted.

"Wow, was that an apology?"

"Yes," Wally mumbled.

"I didn't really hear that," Jinx teased him.

"FINE!"

"Close enough, come on you big jerk, we're going to miss the movie." She pulled him into the theater. And for the first time in months, Wally smiled. A real smile, not just a smirk he would give to some girl he was trying to pick up. A smile that lit up the room and actually made Jinx smile herself. They sat down as the movie started. Everything felt right… in a weird way. This was a date-with Wally, and Jinx was kind of starting to warm up to him. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all.

As Jinx tried to make her mind up about Wally, he whispered, "Hey Jenny."

"Yeah?"

"Roses are red, violets are blue. I like spaghetti, LETS FUCK!"

Nope, still a jerk.

* * *

Jinx grunted as she kicked Robin with so much force, he barely managed to block.

"Do you always fight like this?"

"Only when I'm pissed," she replied, caught his foot mid-kick and swept him off his feet. "Anyone else want a few rounds with me?"

Everyone in the room shook their heads no. No had ever beat Dick, other than Kory of course. "Class dismissed, get out!" Dick followed Jinx as she stomped up the stairs to the living room. Her temper was worse than it usually was. He couldn't even say a word to her without getting hit in the back of the head.

"Jen, don't hit me but is there a reason why you're feeling so violent today?"

"I'm sorry Dick. It's just… Wally, I- I can't even. He's such a jerk then he's suddenly all nice and sweet and funny! I don't get it! And then he- he goes off and fucks every cheerleader in the school! He's so annoying! Kind of like K-" Jinx stopped herself before she gave her true identity away. She'd almost said Kid Flash.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"My, uh, ex boyfriend, Kevin. I left him in Jump City," Jinx lied.

"Anyway, about Wally, at least give him a chance."

"Ugh, shut up about that already, Tony said the same thing."

"I'm serious Jen, ok? I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah I have to go anyway, me and Wally were paired up for our chemistry project."

"Good luck with that," Dick said as he walked out the door.

Jinx groaned, of all people, she just had to be paired up with Wally. He probably didn't even remember that she was coming over to his place. Going to Wally's

place… wow, that sounded really weird. She looked for apartment 4B as she entered the building. Strange, the door was open. Jinx looked around, it was surprisingly neat. Wait- what was that sound? To say that Jinx was surprised was an understatement. It was Wally playing the guitar.

"She can kill with a smile, She can wound with her eyes

She can ruin your faith with her casual lies

And she only reveals what she wants you to see

She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me

She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you

She can ask for the truth, but she'll never believe

And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free

Yeah, she steals like a thief, but she's always a woman to me

Oh… she takes care of herself

She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time

Oh… and she never gives out

And she never gives in, she just changes her mind

And she'll promise you more than the garden of Eden

Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding

But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be

Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me

Oh… she takes care of herself

She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time

Oh… and she never gives out

And she never gives in, she just changes her mind

She's frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel

She can do as she pleases she's nobody's fool

And she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree

And the most she will do is throw shadows at you,

But she's always a woman to me"

'Is he crying?' Jinx thought. Jinx ran out of the building before Wally noticed she was ever there.

* * *

**The only reason I like this chapter is because it has "She's Always A Woman To Me" in it. I'm so excited for the next chapter, it'll be dramatic, kind of. Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Alone. That wasn't really how Jinx had intended to spend Christmas, but there she was. Actually, there were a lot of unusual things about this Christmas. Somehow she ended up in Jump City. And Wally and Dick actually left her alone for once. She didn't even know what made her do something so irrational, even Tony gave her a weird look when she walked out the door. Well she was there, might as well enjoy her vacation in her hometown.

Jinx slammed the door to her hotel room and ran out into the city. The streets were barren, not a soul was in sight. It was Christmas, they were all with their families and it was nice to know that this year, she actually kind of found her own family. As she looked around the place she had once called home, she realized she'd walked into a bad part of town. She smiled when she remembered all of the fun she had here. Where was her old team? Were they coping without her? Suddenly Jinx felt something against the back of her head.

"G-give me your money, or I'll sh-shoot," a voice stuttered. Jinx smiled, what a dumbass. Before she could turn around and beat the crap out of the criminal, she felt something, or someone, whiz past her. He was gone. When she turned around again, her heart skipped a beat. Standing in front of her was the boy she still thought about everyday. Still as cute as ever, blue eyes staring into her fake brown ones when he decided to break the silence.

"So, are you just gonna stand there? Can I get a thank you? Or a kiss maybe?" Jinx couldn't even speak, he didn't recognize her, why would he? She was a completely different person now, little did she now that it was Wally underneath the superhero attire. She didn't even protest when his hand cupped her cheek, and his lips were slowly moving closer to hers. When their lips finally met it was like a dream come true. Everything felt perfect, but then reality caught up to her and Jinx realized what was going on. Tears started to form in her eyes. She pushed him away and ran off. It really was an odd Christmas.

* * *

A hard smacking sound was heard throughout the Titan's Tower, maybe even the whole city. He should've seen it coming though. Speedy did find Robin making out with his girlfriend. It was kind of an accident, a huge one. Starfire winced as Speedy started cursing at him bringing up the painful memories of their break up. Before anyone else got punched in the face Robin ran out of Titan's Tower. Starfire looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes, she almost ran after him. Almost.

Robin had never been so mad before, it was a miracle that Speedy remained unharmed after punching him. But the anger was slowly fading away and leaving him with an aching heart. A few moments ago it felt like him and Star were 16 again, realizing for the first time that they loved each other and kissing in the rain. But that couldn't be. Robin faced the facts and tried not to cry. They broke up six months ago and it was his fault, she was dating Speedy now. He tried to convince himself that the kiss he shared with her moments ago was just them being hormonal teenagers. It wasn't. That was went he bumped into the villain in disguise. He almost yelled at her, telling her to watch where she was going. But he looked down and realized it was Jenny.

"What are you doing here?" they said at the same time.

"You're crying." Robin attempted to wipe the tears from her face.

"So are you," Jinx pointed out. He gave up all of his attempts to hide the tears and hugged her. It was the first time in a long time that either of them cried in front of anyone.

"Come on, let's go back to Gotham."

* * *

"Jen, what happened back there in Jump?" Robin asked when they were comfortably seated in his Gotham City apartment. The look in her eyes was enough to tell him that she didn't want to talk about it, she couldn't tell him, not yet at least.

"What about you?"

"I really fucked things up this time. It was my fault to begin with. I used to go out with Kory, in case you haven't figured it out yet. I loved her more than anyone…I still do. But I let her go." He couldn't tell her the whole truth without revealing their superhero identities.

* * *

"You know, your eyes really are beautiful," Robin kissed Starfire on her forehead.

"Why don't I take a look at yours?" Starfire asked playfully. But as she reached to remove his mask, he stopped her.

"Star…"

"You don't trust me," she stated. There was no response. She walked out of the room hoping he would call her name and run after her. He didn't.

* * *

Going back to school after winter break was harder than she thought. The day just had an awful start. Getting out of bed that day was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. She couldn't get anything done in any of her classes. The fact that Wally sat next to her in almost every class probably contributed to that. It's like he was being even more obnoxious than usual. She looked around the hallways only to see him trip some new student. She walked around the two and ignored them, glad that it was the end of the day. But the day only got worse when she got outside. It was raining, hard. Jinx groaned knowing she'd have to walk home without an umbrella. That was when she felt something warm being draped around her, a jacket, Wally's jacket.

"Why're you giving me this?" Jinx asked confused.

He didn't answer. Was this even the same person? Didn't she just see him tripping some guy in the hallway?

"I don't get it…I don't get you." Jinx whispered to herself as he walked out into the rain. But he heard her. "You go through all that trouble acting like your such a big jerk when being a nice guy comes so naturally to you? It seems counterintuitive."

Wally thought of her all the way home.

* * *

**Did anyone pick up on that Ouran High School Host Club reference at the end?...No?...ok. I'm back! But my time off from fan fiction was worth it, 96.75 average :) NERDS FTW! Anyways, I'll update again this weekend. Also, I started a Soul Eater drabble series if you wanna check that out. If you don't know what Soul Eater is, RUN. Run far away and don't come back until you've watched it (just kidding, but seriously, best anime ever). Sorry for any mistakes and thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's one in the freaking morning and this chapter is short as fuck. But I wanted to at least update because you guys are awesome.**

* * *

"You go through all that trouble acting like your such a big jerk when being a nice guy comes so naturally to you. It seems counter intuitive to me."

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Counterintuitive? Was he really that easy to read or was she just really that insightful? She was like a freaking evil genius. If only Wally knew.

"Pay attention, or get out of my class!" The teacher scolded. Wally chose the latter. "West, you do know you're failing right?" he said as Wally walked out of the classroom.

A drink, yeah that would definitely solve all of his problems

Jinx turned the pages of yesterday's newspaper. It was still going on, and the Titan's were still completely clueless. Seriously, she thought Robin would be smarter than to leave the Titans East in Jump and go off on an international mission. That was exactly what he Brotherhood wanted. But there was nothing she could do about it now. She was no hero, and she definitely wasn't ready to give up her cozy little life here in Gotham.

"Jeenny!"

Wally was an exception.

"Look it! I got roses! They're red just like I used to give you! Yeah…sorry for messing up your room that one time. That was an accident. And do you still draw…" He passed out before he could finish that sentence.

Roses? Just like he used to give her? It sounded like something Kid Flash would do. He was always dropping roses at her feet at the most random moments. As much as she said she'd hated them, they'd always cheer her up and make her feel… not so evil. No, he was just drunk, there was no way he could know. This was really starting to get depressing. To take her mind off of things she decided to drag Wally onto the couch. What an idiot. He had class today too. What was he talking about anyway? Roses and messing up someone's room. She wanted to ignore his words. Half of the stuff that came out of his mouth was bullshit anyway. But they were so familiar. She stared at him, expecting to get an answer from the passed out idiot. Soon, his eyes fluttered open and met Jinx's.

"Careful, if you stare at me too long you might fall in love."

She resisted the urge to slap him and got him a glass of water.

"What're you doing? Getting drunk at this time, and on a school day too. You skipped again."

Wally giggled, "You know me soo well!"

"Actually, I know next to nothing about you. You're a strange guy you know."

"Ssh! It's a secret!"

Jinx narrowed her eyes at him and came to a conclusion, "You're fucking weird! I can't deal with you right now!" Jinx decided to dump the responsibility of handling the wasted Wally to Dick. But even when he left, his words lingered in her mind.

"This is too much!" Jinx said to herself. "Wally and college and the Brotherhood too. What happened to my cozy little Gotham life? I don't need a boyfriend, life fucks me everyday!"

Either way, she'd find out. What did Wally mean?

* * *

**This was bleh so I'll update again tomorrow with something better.**


End file.
